Darren Primos
Darren Primos was born on Etti IV into a wealthy and influential Corporate Sector family. He was raised in the shadow of his father, Maximillian Primos, a Direx Board bureaucrat and private investor. Most of his early education was in the best private schools that Corporate Sector credits could afford. Starting the trend of disappointing his family's interest early, Darren often found himself into legal and financial trouble that forced intervention from his father. Most of these troubles involved the various underground elements that shaped his youth. He developed a penchant for gambling, piloting, and swoop racing, spending a good amount of his teenager years in street gangs of the Ettian and Kallan underworld. When he reached adulthood, his father had hoped he would join him in the family business as a young executive, but Darren once again defied his father and enlisted into the Espos. He received formal training for combat and further refined his piloting skills, receiving command of an Authority IRD-A Fighter, and then later a TIS Zeta 19 Interceptor in the Picket fleet. His stay in the Espo ranks however was short-lived, as he was reprimanded and later discharged from the Espos because of smuggling charges. It was in the Espos however, that Darren earned the nickname "Primo" because of his piloting abilities. At this point in his life he decided to leave the Corporate Sector and travel to other systems, mainly pursuing smuggling as a way of living. He frequented Hutt territories and often found himself indirectly in the employment of the Cartel. Gambling, smuggling, racing, and avoiding fire fights became a daily routine for Primo, as he was on the fast track to becoming an entrepreneur of the trade. A few years later in his life, Primo would emerge into the public eye as a professional swoop racer and a member of the Galactic Swoop League. Mostly racing for petty credits earlier in his life, he quickly realized that the bounty involved in professional racing was too good to pass up. He raced as an independent for a short time, and then later joined Team Avalon. He created many contacts and friendships in the league, gained notoriety as a racer, and had become extremely wealthy. One of those contacts lead to his next employment opportunity. As an avid smuggler, racer, and businessman, he gained something short of a reputation. Primo was approached by a member of a Karrde's Organization, which was an opportunity that he took full advantage of. Enlisted into the ranks of Talon Karrde's personal array of smugglers, spies and informants, Primo found his strengths to be in the business of information, and of course, smuggling. His reach was at an all time record, having dealt with some of the most influential characters in the underworld. His professional savvy was well known, and it was rare to find him in a blaster fight, but instead playing a hand of Sabacc or striking up a business deal. Currently, Primo's relation with Karrde's Organization has been severed for unknown reasons, and has caused him to pursue business in other areas, mostly under the employ of various crime bosses and business fronts around the galaxy. Primos, Darren Primos, Darren